1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treatment of a pulmonary dysfunction which comprises administering a 15-ketoprostaglandin compound to a subject.
Prostaglandins (hereinafter, prostaglandins are referred to as PGs) are members of a class of organic carboxylic acid that are contained in human and most other mammalian tissues or organs and that exhibit a wide range of physiological activities. Naturally occurring PGs possess as a common structural feature the prostanoic acid skeleton: ##STR1## Some synthetic analogues have somewhat modified skeletons. The primary PGs are classified based on the structural feature of the five-membered cycle moiety into PGAs, PGBs, PGCs, PGDs, PGEs, PGFs, PGGs, PGHs, PGIs and PGJs, and also on the presence or absence of unsaturation and oxidation in the chain moiety as:
Subscript 1 - - - 13,14-unsaturated-15--OH PA1 Subscript 2 - - - 5,6- and 13,14-diunsaturated-15--Oh PA1 Subscript 3 - - - 5,6- 13,14- and 17,18-triunsaturated-15--OH
Further, PGFs are sub-classified according to the configuration of hydroxy group at position 9 into .alpha.(hydroxy group being in the alpha configuration) and .beta.(hydroxy group being in the beta configuration).
2. Background Information
JP-A-164512/1983 discloses the protecting action of 15-cycloalkyl-6-oxo-PGE.sub.1, 15-cycloalkyl-PGI.sub.1 and I.sub.2, 15 -cycloalkyl-6.9.alpha.-nitrilo-PGI.sub.1 and 15-cycloalkyl-6.9.alpha.-thio-PGI.sub.1 and I.sub.2 from disorder of cells. JP-A-203911/1983 discloses the cell-protecting action of certain 6-oxo-PGE.sub.1 and PGI.sub.1 having methyl group(s) at one or two of positions 15, 16, 17 and 20 and specific 15-cyclopentyl-PGI.sub.1. JP-A-73522/1984 discloses that certain PGD.sub.2 and PGE.sub.1 derivatives may be used as an agent for treating anoxic disease of cranial nerves. All these compounds, however, do not belong to 15-keto-PGs or their derivatives.
European Patent Application No. 0,310,305 describes that 15-keto-PGs can be used as catharitics.
As a result of extensive studies about the biological properties of 15-ketoprostaglandin compounds, the present inventors have discovered that these compounds are useful as an agent for treating damaged pulmonary function.